


Fuck It, Let's Do It

by damniamgay



Series: Emily and Beca [8]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, its just gay, tupac is honestly my fave
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-20 22:45:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14271153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damniamgay/pseuds/damniamgay
Summary: 'So she repeated it, "Can we get a dog?" Beca lifted her head up and propped herself up with her arm to properly see if Emily was being serious or not. "I know we hardly have the room, but sometimes you're home alone for ages and vice versa and it gets really lonely. And Tupac needs a friend, I'm sure he'd love to have a nice doggy friend he can run around with in his hamster ball." Emily rambled under the scrutinising eye of Beca.' or Emily really wants a dog and Beca really doesn't want one, so they compromise.





	Fuck It, Let's Do It

Emily finally paused the laptop when she saw Beca yawn for at least the fifth time that minute. "Dude, I was watching that." Beca said, a yawn interrupting the end of her sentence. "You were asleep on my shoulder." Emily said slowly. Beca shrugged and rubbed her eyes, stretching up causing her shirt to ride up and Emily's eyes instantly drifted down to the exposed skin. "Damn Em, if only you were that subtle when you liked me but was dating Benji. Poor boy." The younger girls cheeks turned a deep red, "We're still friends though. And-and he was totally cool about it!"

Beca rolled her eyes, "As long as you end up cuddling with me at the end of the day, I don't care about you being friends with your only ex." Emily nudged Beca with her shoulder, "So you admit that you like my cuddles then?" It was supposed to be an accusation but instead came out more like a question. 

"Don't you dare tell anyone, they still can't get over the fact that we live together, let alone if you tell them that!" Emily shot her a million dollar smile and kissed her cheek, "You're still that same badass that I met at that party five years ago." Beca smirked and mimed dusting her shoulders off.

Emily giggled and shut down the laptop with a quiet goodbye that Beca could only describe and strangely adorable. She pushed Beca's laptop to the end of their bed and sunk down the pillows and laid staring up at the ceiling. Beca soon reattached herself to Emily's side and rested her head on her chest. She kissed the top of Beca's head and wrapped her arm around her girlfriend. Beca sighed in contentment and did that thing where she thought about her future.

About marriage.

And maybe kids.

And settling down.

Fuck, she never thought that she would want that but ever since she mumbled out a confession of her feelings she wanted the mushy and fluffy, stereotypical aspects of a relationships. And honestly just wanted the best for Emily.

She was so deep in thought she didn't hear what Emily said. 

So she repeated it, "Can we get a dog?" Beca lifted her head up and propped herself up with her arm to properly see if Emily was being serious or not. "I know we hardly have the room, but sometimes you're home alone for ages and vice versa and it gets really lonely. And Tupac needs a friend, I'm sure he'd love to have a nice doggy friend he can run around with in his hamster ball." Emily rambled under the scrutinising eye of Beca.

Beca shrugged, "You've seemed to have thought about this." Emily smiled widely, "Please can we get a dog, you can pick which one we get. It can even be a small one, but then if it was a small one I'd confuse it with you." Beca tried to not laugh because honestly that was a pretty good burn for Emily, "Oh ha, ha. And anyway, I'd prefer to get married first before we get any pets." She rested her head back on Emily's chest and a small silence filled the room. 

 

"Okay then." Emily said simply. "Lets get married!" 

 

Beca sat up in shock, "That wasn't a proposal...wait you're serious!" She added after sensing Emily was pulling that stupid puppy dog face that she couldn't turn down what-so-ever. She turned the bedside lamp on. "Are we getting married?" Beca asked slowly. 

 

Emily nodded enthusiastically and pulled Beca into a death grip of a hug. "I love you...!" Emily cooed in her ear. "I love you too." Beca said still confused at the whole ordeal. Emily pulled away and said excitedly, "I love you three!" Beca cocked an eyebrow in judgement and rolled her eyes when Emily quickly followed it up with, "I love you four!" 

"Am I about to call this engagement off? Cause I'd really hate to do that." Beca said with a wide smile on her face. Emily shook her head fiercely and she got an idea. 

 

Honestly,  you could see the lightbulb go off. 

 

"Lets go ring shopping tomorrow, you have the day off and I think I'm coming down with something." Emily fake coughed and winked to really sell it. Beca shook her head as she laughed, "You do know, we don't have that much money so we can't like splash out on much." 

 

Emily nodded and kissed Beca's temple, "I'll call my mum, she'd love to fly down and help us organise and I know how much you love her." Beca couldn't argue with that statement. "Fuck yeah, let's do it! High five for getting married!" 

 

Emily high fived Beca and they laughed outrageously together. "This is gonna be so much fun!" 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you want a sequel to this cause I wouldn't be opposed! And in case you didn't come from my tumblr (which means you should totally go follow it now @damniamgay) this is kindaaa based off how my parents got engaged. I'll explain if you wanna know. Anyway, hope you enjoyed!


End file.
